Splintered Worlds
by IzzaxXxStonemXxX20
Summary: Caroline's twin, Charlotte, decides she going to make an appearance in Mystic Falls. Will she be able to stay on the side lines and help fix things? or will she be caught in the trouble that's brewing in Mystic Falls and what happens when a certain Original Hybrid eventually turns his sights on her?(Takes place during season 4 Starts in episode 16 Bring it on, Rating may change)
1. Chapter 1: Trouble Is My Middle Name

A.N: This is my first attempt at giving a character a twin so if you have any ideas for future chapters I would love to hear them! I kind of want to let Caroline's twin have Klaus and let Caroline keep Tyler (Vomit!) but I'm a definite Klaroline shipper and I don't know of any other character to put her with. Suggestions!?

Here's the link to Charlottes outfit check it out : cgi/set?id=111334833plintered

Splintered Worlds

Chapter 1: Trouble Is My Middle Name

Charlotte's P.O.V

Coming back to Mystic Falls was definitely spur of the moment, but after a phone call from my twin sister Caroline I knew it was time that I visited home. We'd kept in touch and updated each other on our lives making sure there were no secrets between us and we knew everything that was going on so when Caroline had called me the night before for out weekly call her voice thick with tears, I knew something bad was happening, so I just let her cry and I sat there and listened as she unloaded her newest crisis onto me.

Her serious boyfriend, Tyler, left town because his life was in danger, Jeremy Gilbert was dead, Bonnie had gone crazy from a mix of Jeremy's death and dark magic she was playing around with, and Elena turned off her humanity and burned down her house with her brother's body inside. By the end of Caroline's story I was shocked and had no idea how to respond to her update on life all I knew was Caroline was in pieces, which never happened, us Forbes women were strong and stubborn but it seemed as if Caroline had finally neared her rock bottom. As the older twin I had an obligation to my sister, we were the other half of each other, especially being identical twins.

I managed to calm Caroline down and convince her thing's would look up but I had a cold feeling in my gut as I told her goodnight, which caused me to book the earliest flight I could get to Virginia.

The next evening I was on the plane and an hour and thirty minutes later I was in a Taxi headed towards Mystic Falls and my childhood home. Driving through my hometown brought back many memories, both good and bad, like my first kiss at the town square to first sneaking alcohol at the Grill with Caroline and our friends and then stumbling home hoping my mom wouldn't notice that Caroline and I were completely wasted. I smiled to myself as more memories ran through my mind and before I knew it the cab was pulling up to my mom's house.

I exited the cab and grabbed my suitcases before paying the fare, the cab pulled away and drove off as I stood in front of the house, no one knew I was coming home and from the looks of it the house was void of my mom and sister.

I strutted towards the front porch as the cool night air caressed my skin and tousled my pale blonde hair; I set my bags on the porch steps and searched around the door for the spare key. Minutes later I found the key under a dorky looking ceramic turtle I opened the door and looked inside the house, I let out a sigh and grabbed my bags hefting them inside the house.

I kicked the door shut behind me and looked around the familiar walls, I hadn't been here since I was 16, I ran away from home after my dad decided he was gay and my parents divorced I guess it was a rebellious phase I was going through but I ended up in New York and landed myself a job as a guitarist in an uprising band, Paradise Circus, the first week I was there. After a few months of playing gigs we were making our name known and we signed a record label with a semi- famous music company, at 17 I was pretty much leader of the group and my band mates were like a second family to me and we'd made a nice sum of money.

My mom never did forgive me for running away and she hated the idea that I was in a band but she knew that once I put my mind to something there was no swaying me.

The house was dead quiet as I brought my bags upstairs to my old bedroom, I wasn't surprised that nothing in my room was changed around, my mom wasn't home ever and Caroline was always waiting for me to come back. I set my bags next to my perfectly made bed; I sat down on the corner of my bed and let out a large sigh. I pulled out my I-Phone and scrolled through my contacts until I found Caroline's number I hit the dial button and brought the phone to my ear, several rings later the line picked up and all I could hear was loud music and base.

"Hello!" I heard Caroline yell over the music.

"Where the hell are you?" I asked.

"I'm at the Salvatore Boarding house trying to help Stefan with little Ms. No Humanity, she invited almost all the school here including people from other high schools, it's crazy! Not to mention she was feeding on the competition at the Cheerleading Finals and she dropped me on purpose when I was a flier" Caroline ranted in annoyance.

I raised an eyebrow, "Sounds like you need another helping hand; I'll see you in five. Tootles!" I responded.

"Wait, what you're in town?" Caroline asked in confusion.

"Of course" I said hanging up before she could bombard me with questions in a Caroline-like manner.

There were hardly any supernatural problems in New York which surprised me immensely, I had the occasional run in with a witch or newbie vampire but we usually just avoided each other and thanks to some jerk I rarely ever thought about I could handle my own.

Being a freak of nature had its perks; I guess I was considered a Hybrid of sorts half vampire; half human I wasn't as strong as a regular vampire but I was stronger than the average new born, I was just as fast and my aging slowed down considerably but didn't stop completely. The downsides to this, I still had to drink blood and eat regular food, I was sun sensitive, it didn't burn me but long amounts of exposure weakened me and I needed to intake more blood than necessary, I don't heal as fast from injuries and my compulsion wasn't as strong. Caroline was the only one who knew I was even part of the supernatural; my mom wouldn't be able to handle knowing she had TWO vampire daughters.

I grabbed the car keys to my mother's off-duty car and used the GPS on my phone to find the Salvatore's place. It didn't take me long before my heightened hearing picked up the loud music and chattering of high school students, I found the large house in no time and parked amongst the mass amounts of cars. I exited my car and entered the crowded house, wrinkling my nose at the pungent smell of bad beer, sweaty bodies and other questionable scents, I pushed my way through groups of drunk teens I use to go to school with before I dropped out, some of them noticed me and confusion was written all over there face. They were probably wondering why Caroline was wearing this weird out of character outfit, I just laughed at them before spotting my sister dancing in the middle of the living room.

Caroline was smiling and laughing with a guy I assumed was her best friend Stefan or some random guy in her life I didn't know about, it was a nice change from the Caroline who cried to me for almost two hours on the phone.

There were loud woot's from the other side of the room I looked to my right and saw Elena Gilbert and various other high school girls dancing on the table with alcohol in hand, I rolled my eyes I'd been to crazier parties and I wasn't really impressed by Elena's handiwork. I snuck up behind Caroline and bumped into her roughly, her friend regarded me in surprise, I gave him a wink before Caroline turned around to face me with her best bitch face on, ready to give me a piece of her mind.

As soon as Caroline saw me I raised an eyebrow at her and she broke out into a large smile, tackling me into a tight hug.

"I can't believe you're actually here!" She exclaimed.

We pulled away from each other smiling, we turned to her friend our arms slung loosely around each other's waists, he looked between us seeming to be in some sort of stupor. I held out my hand to him and laughed,

"Hi I'm Charlotte Forbes" I announced.

He shook my hand and smiled politely, "Stefan Salvatore"

"Ohh so you're the infamous best friend I've been hearing all about. You are cuter than I thought" I said slightly flirtatious.

Stefan shot Caroline a sheepish smile and she laughed, a very wasted cheerleader knocked into me, I grabbed her beer and downed it in one go I handed the bottle back to the stumbling cheerleader and turned to Stefan and Caroline with a grin on my face.

"Let's get this party started!" I cheered.

I grabbed Caroline and Stefan's hands and pulled them into the large crowd of dancing people, one of my favorite songs came on so I decided to show off, Caroline and I sexy danced on Stefan, she was behind him while I stood in front of him moving my hips slowly to the beat of the music, Stefan had his hands on my hips as we danced scandalously close.

I smiled at him teasingly, "Sorry if this is to forward but I'm not a shy girl" I chuckled.

"I'm enjoying myself" He whispered in my ear.

I grinned at his response and we danced even closer. A few sexy and non- sexy dances later we decided to take a drink break, we stood off to the back of the room drinking and conversing. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Elena approaching us, a bitchy smile in place.

"Look who finally joined the party" She mused.

"Yeah. Why? Are you jealous?" Stefan asked.

Elena scoffed, "No. That would imply emotions, and we've already established those are useless" Elena responded.

I raised an eyebrow at her response.

"Come on, Elena. Just dance with us" Caroline begged.

Elena opened her mouth but before she could shoot off another bitchy comment I cut in.

"You know what we were actually in the middle of something and having fun, so why don't you take your 'I'm so bad' attitude and no emotions elsewhere. There must be a nice wall somewhere that you have something in common with" I replied in a bitchy sweet voice with a fake smile on my face.

Elena turned to me with a frown on her face; she smirked as she looked me up and down.

"Oh, the infamous Charlotte Forbes? I'm surprised your mom even let you come back home. From what I hear you were such a big disappointment and from the looks of it rumors were right and not much has changed. You're really a stereo-type blonde if you think you can take me, I'm sure you know what I am but I guess I can't expect actual thought from a dumb blonde" Elena said smoothly.

I pretended to think for a moment, "hmm, let me take a guess here, you're a bratty, manipulative, pathetic, orphaned vampire bitch with abandonment issues?" I asked innocently.

Stefan and Caroline's jaws dropped and the smirk Elena had been wearing fell off her face.

"I hate to sound cliché like you, but would you like some ice for that burn honey?" I added.

Elena glared fiercely at me, dark veins appearing and disappearing under her eyes. I glared back at her and waved her off.

"Shoo" I said turning my back on her knowing it would drive her crazy, she grabbed my arm tightly, I spun around and gripped her wrist just as tightly, I squeezed until I felt the boned in her wrist pop and crunch, she gasped in pain and ripped her arm away.

I got in her face and spoke in a threatening tone, "I'm older than you vampire wise, which means I'm stronger than you, don't mess with me Elena" I growled.

Elena shot me a look of hatred before using her vampire speed to disappear into the crowd. I took a deep breath to get a hold on my anger; I turned back to Stefan and Caroline who were still stunned by the whole exchange.

"She could have hurt you Charlotte, how did you do that?" Stefan asked confused.

I shrugged lightly, "I'm half vampire. I believe I was made the same way you guys were but the transition must have not worked all the way or something because I'm just a weird Hybrid" I explained.

Stefan looked to be deep in thought, I didn't know if it was about what I told him or if it had to do with what just happened with Elena, he just had a broody look on his face and he definitely wasn't the care free Stefan I'd met at the beginning of the party.

I grabbed his hand to pull him out of his thoughts, I gave him my best puppy dog look; he rolled his eyes and let me pull him back to the dance floor. A slow song came on so he put his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms loosely around his neck.

"So Mr. Salvatore, how are you holding up?" I asked lightly.

"I've been better; this whole situation has everyone on edge. I hate seeing Elena act like this person, she keeps trying to tell me that maybe this is the real her now but I just can't accept that. Do you hate Elena?" Stefan asked.

I shook my head and he raised his eyebrows at me quizzically and I sighed trying to think of a way to explain myself.

"Elena and I were really close throughout our child hood then her parents died at the end of Freshman year and mine were always fighting, by the time sophomore year came around, my dad left my mom after realizing he was gay and I went through a sort of rebellious phase and ran off to New York. Elena flipped her switch and she doesn't want to turn it back on because she has nothing to come back to, not really. But I'm not here to help her or try to figure out her reasoning's I'm here for my sister believe it or not" I explained.

Stefan gave me a curious look, "Caroline?" He asked.

I gave him a sad smile, "You're so wrapped up in Elena that you don't notice that this is affecting Caroline just as much. I know she's the rock of the group but she has feelings Stefan, you've all been so busy with poor Elena that you haven't even heard Caroline's cries for help. She just lost Tyler and one of her best friends is singling her out and being a ruthless bitch towards her, while her other best friend had gone crazy. Caroline needs someone to lean on and that's me" I responded meeting Stefan's eyes.

He frowned, "Wow, I'm a terrible friend" He mumbled.

I smacked his arm lightly, "Shut up! You can't help but fawn over Elena, she use to be your 'epic love' as Caroline so eloquently puts it. You take on to much guilt, I mean yes you have been lacking in the good friend department but don't sit there and beat yourself up and brood do something about it and stop making things that are out of your control your fault" I lectured.

Stefan smiled at me, "You're definitely Caroline's sister. Thank you Charlotte" He said appreciatively.

I stuck my tongue out at him playfully and we laughed, we both paused and looked at each other, noticing how close our faces were to each other. Stefan looked into my eyes and then at my lips he started to lean in slowly and I did the same. Before our lips met I saw something past Stefan's shoulder as I tilted my head, Elena was slamming my mother against a wall. I pulled away from Stefan abruptly and flashed over to Elena, ripping her off my mother, Caroline flashed over to our mom to check up on her while I squared off with Elena who was smirking at me.

"I will wipe that smile off your face you bitch!" I hissed, lunging forward.

Stefan had flashed over moments before and when he saw me going for Elena he grabbed me by the waist pulling me away from her, I struggled against his iron grip as best as I could but it was of no use.

Elena gave us one last smirk before disappearing out the door, Stefan let me out of his grip and I whirled around angrily.

"Why did you hold me back? She attacked our mom Stefan!" I yelled, gesturing to Caroline and my mom.

Stefan sighed, "Let me and Caroline handle it Charlotte. You should get your mom home" Stefan said firmly.

I shot him an incredulous look and walked over to my mom who was rubbing the back of her head gingerly.

"Are you okay mom?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah I'll be okay Char" She said, using my child hood nickname.

I sighed in relief and my mom pulled me into a hug which surprised me greatly.

"I am so glad you are home, I missed you" She said quietly.

"I know" I mumbled.

"Let's go home?" She suggested pulling away.

I nodded and we headed outside, we walked to her off-duty car and I entered the driver seat while she sat in the passenger seat. When we made it back home my mom settled on the couch and I made her some tea. A few minutes later I brought her cup of tea out to her and sat next to her; she thanked me and sipped her tea.

"Mystic Falls has been crazy lately as you've probably noticed and this is only one of many problems" my mom sighed.

"Yeah, Jeremy's dead, Elena isn't Elena anymore and Caroline is holding on by a thread" I laughed dryly.

My mom nodded and drank more of her tea.

"Are you sure your head is okay?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a vampire too Charlotte?" My mom demanded.

I looked away, feeling guilt creep up on me. "I didn't think you would like to hear that mom, I know you never wanted Caroline to be a vampire, I didn't want to add anymore stress on you. Besides I'm still half human" I answered.

My mom frowned but before she could ask me anything my phone started ringing, I shot my mom an apologetic smile and pulled my phone out of my jacket pocket to see 'Caroline' flashing on the screen. I quickly answered it.

"Hey Care, what's up?" I asked.

The only response I got back was Caroline sobbing on the other end.

"Caroline what's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Elena almost succeeded in killing me! And Tyler isn't coming back to town Charlotte. He gave Matt the deed to the house and wrote me a letter saying he can't return to town until the thing with Klaus is over with, he gone, he's really gone!" Caroline cried.

"Where are you Care?" I asked soothingly.

"At the Salvatore's" She hiccupped.

"I'm on my way" I said.

"Okay..." Caroline sniffled.

I ended the call and looked at my mom with sad eyes.

"Is she okay?" my mom asked.

I shook my head, "I'm going to her right now though" I said getting to my feet.

My mom smiled softly and nodded. I flashed to the car and drove back to the Salvatore Boarding house, the party was over and there wasn't a single car in sight when I pulled up. I exited the care and walked through the front door, slamming the door shut behind me. I heard Caroline's sobs in the parlor room, remnants of the party littered the house; I eyed it in disgust as I made my way to the other room.

Caroline was curled up into a ball on the couch crying into a pillow, I walked up to her and plopped down next to her, rubbing her back sympathetically, she sat up and looked at me, tears in her eyes and makeup smeared on her face. I gave her a reassuring smile and she flung herself into my waiting arms and continued to cry her eyes out. I just ran my fingers through her hair and whispered calm words to her.

After awhile the tears finally stopped and she drifted to sleep, I was beyond exhausted at the point to I leaned my head back against the back of the couch and closed my eyes, I had no trouble drifting away in to a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2:Ding-Dong the Witches Are Dead

A.N: So I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter! I'm still working out the kinks in later chapters, like who is Charlotte really going to end up with? I want it to be a Klaus/ Oc story but then she has a little thing going on with Stefan. Messed up love triangle? Well we already have enough of those cough, cough. I might just make it a Klaus/Oc story and let the original triangle of the Salvatore's and Elena go on…gah so many decisions, anyways here's to the second chapter I hope you enjoy!

Charlotte's Outfit Later On: chapter_ding_dong_witches_are/set?id=111386915&lid=3291515

Chapter 2: Ding-Dong the Witches Are Dead

My morning wasn't the most pleasant one; I woke up to Caroline kicking me in her sleep and the sun

was shining obnoxiously in my face. I looked around the parlor room and groaned at the kink in my neck,

I shoved Caroline off me gently and got up from the couch to stretch, Caroline groaned behind me as

she was slowly waking up, I turned to face her and she got up from the couch with a sad smile on her face.

"Last night was something else" I said jokingly.

Caroline rolled her eyes at me and let out a growl of annoyance as she took in the pig sty left behind by

the partiers last night. I looked around with a frown on my face as I thought how I wasn't looking

forward to cleaning this up.

"Why am I always left with clean up?" Caroline grumbled as she headed out of the parlor room.

I followed her out into the living room and headed up the stairs to find a bathroom, I heard Stefan

having a conversation on the phone he didn't sound very enthused as he talked to someone named

Damon, he wasn't very happy because apparently Damon and Elena ran off to New York, I paused so I

could hear both sides to the conversation.

"Relax, man. This little joyride is actually a cure hunt. That vampire that Katherine sent after Hayley was a friend of mine. He lived in the city. Will got vampires fake identities, and I'm sure that Katherine was one of his clients" I heard Damon say on the other line.

"And Elena's okay with this little field trip? Just yesterday she was living the vampire high life. She doesn't want the cure" Stefan argued in annoyance.

"That's why I didn't tell her" Damon responded in exasperation.

Stefan sighed, "Damon, if she finds out you're still looking for it, she'll bolt"

"I'm aware of that, Stefan. What I'm hoping is that she's gonna be so wasted on booze and blood that she won't even think about it" Damon explained.

"Don't underestimate her" Stefan warned gently.

"If I can handle you when you flipped your switch, I can handle her. Trust me" Damon shot back.

"Listen to me. She's ruthless without her humanity. The cure is the fastest way to get it back" Stefan pressed.

I let out a sigh of my own and walked past Stefan's room quietly continuing my search for the bathroom,

I finally found one; I walked in and slammed the door behind me in anger. I didn't know why I was upset

maybe the fact that I kind of let jealousy sneak in at the thought of Stefan still pining over Elena, I

shouldn't have been upset, we barely knew each other and just because we almost kissed didn't mean

anything I just needed to accept that it was always going to be Elena for him and I didn't want to get

pulled into that messed up love triangle.

I walked to the mirror and moaned in frustration at the sight of my hair and makeup, I turned on the

sink and quickly washed the makeup off my face then I pulled my fingers through my hair trying to tame

the gnarly curls. After a few minutes of trying to look decent again I just gave up and headed back

towards the living room downstairs.

"Charlotte?" I heard Stefan call.

I paused at the first step and looked back at him; I forced a bright smile on my face.

"Good morning Stefan how was your night" I asked politely.

"Look I know you're upset with me about stopping you last night when Elena attacked your mom. I know it doesn't make sense but I just didn't want either of you getting hurt" He explained quickly.

I cut him off with a cold laugh, "You mean you didn't want Elena getting hurt? You barely know me Stefan you don't owe me any explanations. You were protecting the girl you love"

Stefan looked down at the ground, "I do still love Elena, but I care about you, I want us to be friends Charlotte and I don't want you to be upset with me" He said.

"You want us to be friends?" I asked my heart squeezing a bit.

Stefan looked back at me and nodded, "Yeah I would like to be your friend"

I shrugged, "Cool I could use more of those I guess. Umm I'm going to go help Caroline downstairs, I'm glad we worked this out" I said tightly, I continued down to the living room ignoring the stares Stefan was shooting at me.

I walked into the living room to see Caroline with a plastic bag in hand cleaning up cups and trash. She

was drinking the alcohol out of the cups before she dumped them into the trash bag, I wrinkled my nose

in distaste, before I could voice my thought of sanitation and all of that someone already started

speaking.

"Desperate times, I take it?" A guy with a British accent asked.

I looked to my left to see a very attractive man standing in the door way of the living room; he had short

curly dark blonde hair, a handsome face and pretty blue/green eyes. His outfit was dark and casual but

he pulled it off flawlessly, I was curious as to who this stranger was, I stood back as Caroline glared at

the ground not looking at him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked her voice dripping in disinterest.

"Not judging you, for starters, although if you are determined to get drunk, then perhaps I might recommend something a little more sanitary?" The stranger suggested.

Maintaining eye contact, Caroline drained another cup and threw it defiantly into the trash bag she was carrying.

The stranger smirked in amusement causing dimples to pop up on his face, "Well, then. You showed me"

Caroline ignored his jab and continued to clean up the trash, "Shouldn't you be out chasing Tyler to the ends of the earth? Or are there still some hopes and dreams you want to crush around here?" Caroline asked in annoyance.

Realization hit me as soon as she said that, this was THE Klaus Mikaelson, the one Original Hybrid that

had terrorized Caroline and her friends for months, even killed a couple of them. He was the enemy and

here I was thinking of all the reasons why he was attractive, I felt a little ashamed.

"Depends. Do you happen to know where the young Brutus is?" Klaus asked.

Caroline sighed sadly, "I know where he's not- with me. And he gave Matt the deed to the house, so he's gone for good"

Klaus nodded and took a step towards her, entering the living room, "Tyler made it his life's mission to kill me. You can't hate me for driving him away."

Caroline glared up at him with anger I'd never seen from her before, "Oh I can, and I do. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to spiraling, so go away" She hissed.

Stefan walked past me on the stairs and entered the other doorway leading to the living room,

"Actually, I asked him to be here. We need his help. I think Silas is in Mystic Falls"

I frowned and appeared at Stefan's side, "Who the hell is Silas?" I asked.

Klaus looked between me and Caroline in surprise, "You have a doppelganger?" He asked shocked.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "No I have a twin. You know, a sister?" Caroline asked sarcastically.

I walked past Stefan and stood next to Caroline, I looked at Klaus curiously.

"So this is the big bad wolf you guys were all on edge about?" I asked in amusement.

Klaus shot me a look and Caroline nodded warily.

"And how do you know I'm a hybrid?" He asked.

I raised an eyebrow, "I'm half vampire. My name is Charlotte" I responded flippantly.

I looked back to Stefan, "So again who is this Silas guy?"

"I believe Stefan here was just about to explain that to us Ms. Hybrid" Klaus answered with a chuckle.

I shot a dark look at him but otherwise ignored him.

"All the blood at the Mystic Falls hospital has disappeared, I think Silas did it" Stefan explained.

Klaus walked over to the small bar and poured himself a drink, "So some blood went missing from a few hospitals. What about Elena? Don't vampires with their humanity off tend to overindulge in human blood, or were you the exception?" Klaus asked looking at Stefan.

I knew Klaus was referring to something I had no idea about so I just shot Caroline a questioning look, she just shook her head at me and I shrugged.

"It's not Elena" Stefan argued.

"Well, let's say for a moment that it was Silas. I'm struggling to see how this affects me" Klaus smirked.

Stefan sighed, "Look. Silas wants to die and be reunited with his one true love, but he's supernatural, so if he takes the cure and dies, he gets stuck on the Other Side"

"How Shakespearian" I mused sarcastically.

"If he destroys the Other Side altogether, he can take the cure, die, and pass on. But in destroying it, every dead supernatural being will return to our side" Stefan continued to explain.

Caroline shot Klaus a dirty look and gave him a fake smile, "That means every werewolf, every witch, and every vampire. I wonder how many of those you personally killed. Care yet?"

Klaus smiled at her; "My interest is piqued" He turned to Stefan, "How do we stop him" He added.

"Bonnie said Silas needs to complete 3 massacres to do this spell. Before Professor Shane died, he convinced the pastor to blow up the council. Next, he had you kill your hybrids, and now he only needs one more massacre, so if he's here, that's what he's doing. We need to find him"

"What about the cure don't we need that?" I asked.

Stefan nodded, "Damon is working on it" He answered vaguely.

"Well before we start this awesome adventure of ours I need to go home for a couple hours, don't wait up for me" I announced flashing out the door before anyone could object.

I sat in the passenger seat of my car and let out the breath I had been holding, the more information I got about the situation the more anxiety I felt.

I started the car and drove back home, the house was empty when I walked inside, my mother was at

work and Caroline was still with Stefan and Klaus. I walked upstairs and straight to the bathroom for a

much needed shower, I was in the shower for a good hour before my skin started to prune. I turned off

the water and wrapped myself in a big fluffy towel. My phone was vibrating on the counter non- stop, I

picked it up to see I had 7 missed calls, all from Caroline, I hit re-dial and pressed the phone to my ear

the phone rang a few times before the line picked up.

"Charlotte! I've been trying to get a hold of you forever now!" Caroline ranted.

I cut her off mid-rant, "You know I have a life Caroline this is a little too clingy. I was in the shower, what's up?" I asked teasingly.

"We're looking for clues and we could use some help" Caroline said hopefully.

I rolled my eyes, "Text me the address I need to get dressed"

"Okay, hurry!" Caroline coaxed.

"Nope!" I said pleasantly before hanging up.

I walked to my suitcases and pulled out the first items of clothing I saw, I quickly pulled on my clothes

and a pair of shoes, I walked to my vanity and did simple makeup, I smiled at my reflection before

grabbing a jacket, car keys and my phone.

Caroline texted me her where about so I flashed back to the car and used my G.P.S to find the address

Caroline had texted to me. I pulled up to a sketchy building towards the outskirts of town, I texted

Caroline telling her I was outside, she texted me back giving me the number of the room they were in. I

got out of the car and headed inside, it didn't take long before I found them in a creepy looking office

searching through stuff.

"What are we even looking for?" Caroline asked as I walked in.

"Well, if Shane really was working with Silas, chances are he was helping him plan his next move" Stefan answered.

"Where? on his evil villain to-do list?'Steal blood, perform 3 massacres, pick up dry cleaning'?" I joked, standing next to Caroline.

"Actually, not to nit-pick, but we evil villains usually use minions to pick up our dry cleaning, that sort of thing" Klaus informed looking up from the files he was searching through, giving me a smirk.

Caroline looked at Stefan in frustration, "Why is he necessary again?"

"Well, we don't know what Silas can do, so if we do have to go head to head with him, an Original hybrid who can't die might come in handy" Stefan answered.

"Besides, Stefan and I work well together, or at least we did in the twenties" Klaus added mischievously.

"Well, granted my emotions were off" Stefan argued.

"And that's why you were more fun, just as Damon is probably relishing in Elena's emotionless company in New York" Klaus said trying to take a jab at Stefan.

Stefan paused, "My brother knows what he's doing."

"Does he? Don't underestimate the allure of darkness, Stefan. Even the purest hearts are drawn to it" Klaus mused smoothly.

Caroline froze at his words; I shot them a suspicious look. What was going on there? I glared at Klaus,

"Can you stop trying to get a rise out of people and actually start doing something productive?" I scolded.

Klaus raised his hands in surrender and I shot him another dirty look.

"I- I think I found something!" Caroline announced, carrying a large book over to the desk Klaus was

standing by, "'Symbolic Figures in the Dark Arts.' Didn't Bonnie talk about Expression Triangles? Here"

Caroline points at a large, intricate drawing of a triangle. Stefan read from the page opposite of the

cover.

"In some schools of magic such as Expression, human sacrifice can be used as a focus for power. It is

rumored that the addition of two supernatural sacrifices compounds the mystical energy, creating an

Expression Triangle." Stefan read aloud.

Caroline pointed at a symbol in the drawing, "Humans- that was the council fire. Demons, Klaus' hybrid

failure" Caroline scoffed pointing at the other symbol.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call it a failure. What's the third?" Klaus asked curiously.

Caroline studied the last symbol and brought her clasped hands to her mouth, "Oh no" she said looking

at us in shock.

"What is it?" I asked worried.

"Witches, the third sacrifice is witches" Caroline breathed.

"What? But I thought Bonnie was working with Silas that means she would have to—"I trailed off realizing why Caroline was in shock.

My eyes widened in disbelief, "No, I've known Bonnie since the first grade she wouldn't just kill 12 people, especially not witches. I mean isn't that against some sort of witchy code?" I asked quickly.

Caroline didn't answer she just looked at Stefan her expression lost, Stefan excused himself and walked out of the room.

I shook off the feeling of shock and walked over to the map and picked up a ruler and pen, Caroline

stood next to me, watching me curiously, I start drawing line on the map.

"There have been two massacres, right?" I asked Caroline.

She nodded and pointed them out, "Yeah at Pastor Young's farm here, and the old Lockwood cellar, where Klaus spitefully slaughtered 12 of his own hybrids, there"

I drew a line connecting the two locations, "Well according to the book, the Expression Triangle is equilateral, putting it here" I explained drawing another two lines, forming a triangle on the map.

Klaus smiles at me, "Somebody's been skipping their geometry classes" He teased.

Caroline and I frowned as Klaus takes the ruler and pen.

"There are actually two places where the third massacre could be" He adds, He draws two more lines, forming another triangle opposite of mine.

I smiled up at him, "Well, you didn't let me finish" I argue lightly.

We continue to look at each other across the desk when the door opens and Stefan enters. I broke me

and Klaus's stare off and we faced Stefan.

"Hey. What's going on? Did you find Bonnie?" Caroline asked quickly.

Stefan shook his head, "No, but I talked to her dad. I think I found Silas"

I looked at Caroline letting fear run through me briefly; I looked back at Stefan and let out a slow breath

trying to calm my erratic heart. I didn't dare look back at Klaus but for some reason I could feel him

burning a hole in the back of my head.

"Well I guess we should split up? Um I'll go with Stefan and Charlotte you can go with Klaus" Caroline said.

I looked at her alarmed, "What! Why do I have to go with Klaus?" I demanded.

"Oh thanks for that darling, you don't even know me. I promise I don't bite…much" Klaus teased.

I shot him a glare; "I know enough about you" I trailed off.

Caroline shot me a pleading look, I growled "You owe me big time" I hissed.

I turned to Klaus angrily and grabbed the map, "Come on Mikaelson" I muttered walking out of the

room. Klaus trailed after me, whistling a jaunty tune.

I whirled around, "Okay! Ground rules before we venture off into the dark forest, there will be no more whistling, no pet names, no cutesy smiles with dimples, and don't you dare try anything! Just because I look like my sister and you have the hot's for her doesn't mean you can transfer your weird obsession and flirting to me Okay?" I demanded.

Klaus smirked at me and raised his eyebrows, "Cutesy smiles with dimples?" He asked amused.

I made a noise of disgust, "Is that really all you got out of that? You're unbelievable"

"I know" He sighed with a smile on his face.

I rolled my eyes and spun around, "Ugh!" I exclaimed.

The car ride to the Lock wood Cellar was surprisingly quiet much to my relief, Klaus just sat in the

passenger seat staring out the window. I pulled up to the edge of the forest and grabbed the map, I

turned to him, "I guess we're walking from here" I informed.

We got out of the forest ventured in to the thick trees with the full moon as our only source of light.

Halfway to our location Klaus grabbed the map from me claiming that he would have a better chance at

knowing where to go.

"I just want to see where we are" I demanded 20 minutes later.

"You know, when we split up you did have the option of going with Stefan, you could have just told Caroline no" Klaus interjected.

"Yeah? And leave Caroline and Bonnie's life in your hands? Fat chance. Do you even know how to read a map?" I asked annoyed.

"Yes, and do you know who taught me? My friend, Magellan" Klaus responded.

"Wow! You had a friend. Was he drawn to your darkness, too?" I asked sarcastically.

"Actually, I was referring to Damon and Elena when I said that, but clearly it struck a chord with you, interesting" Klaus chuckled.

I rolled my eyes, "You didn't strike a chord with me; I know you were messing with my sister. And you know what, it's not true anyways, there is no allure to darkness" I argued heatedly.

Klaus stopped and turned to face me, he did it so abruptly I almost ran into him.

"Really? So you've never felt the attraction that comes when someone who's capable of doing terrible things for some reason cares only about you?" Klaus asked darkly.

We were inches away from each other as he said this; I cleared my throat and backed away from him

before answering, "I did once, when I thought he was worth it, but it turns out some people can't be

fixed. People who do terrible things are just terrible people" I answered thinking back to the night I was turned.

Klaus merely looked at me his face blank, "We're here, although judging by the lack of witches, here is not the correct location"

We flash through the forest using our vampire speed to the last location; I saw Stefan and Caroline in

the trees looking out to a clearing full of witches surrounding Bonnie, all chanting.

We joined them and I saw a witch raising a dagger getting ready to plunge it into Bonnie's chest, I

moved forward but Stefan pulled me back, "They're linked. Bonnie's gonna kill them" Stefan gasped.

"Not if the witches kill her first" Klaus stated coldly, he slams Stefan against a tree.

"What are you doing?" I shout at Klaus.

"Klaus, we need to save her" Caroline protested.

"How? The only way to stop the witches is to kill them, and then Silas gets what he wants" Klaus growled.

I looked out at the clearing in defeat, I hated admitting that Klaus was right but he was. I slid to the

ground and pulled my knees to my chest as tears filled my eyes, Caroline regarded me incredulously.

The witch stopped raising the knife and looked to the night sky, "Spirits, take her soul. Free her from darkness" She called.

Bonnie screams in pain as the witch gets ready to bring the dagger down, Suddenly Caroline vamp-runs

into the circle and pulls the dagger into the witch's chest, killing her.

I gasp in shock as Klaus roars in anger, I watch as the witches forming the circle begin to drop dead and

the torches' flames burn out. Caroline looked around, shocked by what she did. I couldn't look away

from the scene in front of me; I was frozen in my spot not believing my eyes. Caroline broke out of her

shock and approached Bonnie who was tied to the ground.

"Bonnie, Bonnie?" Caroline calls out in concern.

I watch as Bonnie smiles eerily and say's "The triangle is complete"

I finally manage to break out of my trance, I walk to the edge of the clearing; I look at the dead witches

and swallow hard feeling like I was going to puke at any moment now. Stefan walks past me to Bonnie

and Caroline, I look back at Klaus who is absolutely seething, he looks back at me and see's my

expression, his face softens slightly and he moves to stand beside me.

"What are we going to do?" I asked slowly.

"Bury them" Klaus answered simply.

Stefan took Bonnie home while Klaus retrieved a shovel and started digging 12 holes for the witches. I

sat as far away from Caroline as I could while we watched Klaus bury them. It was early morning by the

time he covered the hole.

"There. Twelve graves for twelve witches. Like it never happened. Only it did happen, and now Silas has everything he needs to open the gates to hell on earth" Klaus said rolling down his sleeves.

Caroline scowled at him, "You two were just gonna let Bonnie die!" She exclaimed.

Klaus advances towards her, "I know arithmetic isn't your strong point, but one is still less than twelve" He growled.

"Yeah, but that one is my best friend!" Caroline yelled, standing up angrily.

I stood up from my spot and started walking past them, Caroline looked at me angrily.

"Where are you going? Are you actually going to do something now" Caroline snapped.

I turned to her feeling hollow, "Twelve people are dead Caroline. The ritual is complete which means everything is fucked, I mean I just watched you kill people, my own sister so I just want to go home and forget this while I can" I answered shakily.

"Ugh! They were going to kill Bonnie, Charlotte and you just sat there. How could you be so heartless as to just sit and watch your best friend die?" Caroline demanded in frustration.

I felt rage wash through me as Caroline finished talking; I let my face slip in to a cold mask as I looked at her. "I'm heartless? I didn't kill 12 innocent people! Bonnie let herself get pulled into this dark magic bullshit because she didn't want to follow the rules right? You don't just walk away from things like that Care, she'll never be the same" I yelled.

Caroline shot me a cold look, "Oh, you would know all about making those kinds of mistakes wouldn't you? The ex druggy who got left for dead by her own boyfriend" Caroline spat back fiercely.

I reeled back like she's just hit me, Klaus looked between us, "Caroline…"He chastised softly.

Caroline looked back at him before realizing what she'd just said, she looked beyond guilty as she looked back at me, "I'm sorr—" She started.

I cut her off, "Fuck you and your sorry Caroline. You know what? I love Bonnie but Silas has a hold on her and she's not our Bonnie anymore. We don't even know if we'll ever get her back and chances are she's going to die anyway and yeah this sounds heartless but she would have been at peace knowing she didn't have a hand killing 12 of her OWN people, but now she has to live with this and so do you, you selfish girl!" I yelled angrily.

Caroline stared at me in shock and Klaus had a grave look on his face as he stared at the ground but I

was far from done.

"People die every day, it doesn't make sense and it's not fair but its life. We can't just fuck with things because we're vampires, we're already cheating death and helping others cheat death when we turn them. But the people we haven't been able to save deserve to be left alone. Jeremy isn't coming back, no one is, not if I have anything to do about it" I said before I flashed away from them back to my car.

I leaned against my car tears pouring down my face as my emotions became too much to hold back, it

was like a dam breaking as I slid to the ground and sobbed my eyes out. I was right, nothing in this world

was fair and the only thing I could do was cry about it, cry for the dead and cry for everything else that

was going to shit.


	3. Chapter 3: Mind Games for Hybrids

A.N: So I hope you've liked this story so far and I've read some interesting ideas, I can't really say what I'm going to do because I kind of want it to be a surprise and hopefully there is no hate later on for whatever decision I make, anyways that's a little down the line, right now I hope you enjoy this next chapter, sorry it's kind of a short chapter.

Charlotte's outfit: chapter_mind_games_for_hybrids/set?id=111442349&lid=3291515

Chapter 3: Mind Games for Hybrids

I didn't go home after the fight with Caroline, I knew she would be at school but it didn't matter, I didn't want to chance running into her so I went straight to the Grill's bar and decided that I needed to get wasted, it was the middle of the day and I'd gotten half way through a bottle of tequila, my phone had been vibrating non-stop but I was to buzzed to even bother taking it out of my pocket.

My body kept healing the damage from the alcohol so I couldn't get black out drunk like I wanted to; I sighed and shoved the bottle away from me, giving up on the idea.

I laid my head down on the bar and finally pulled my phone out of my pocket, I had a bazillion texts from Caroline, all of them telling me how sorry she was and begging for my forgiveness, I also had the same amount of calls from her, but five of them I didn't recognize the number and I had a few voicemails from the mystery number as well, I dialed my inbox number and held my phone to my ear.

"Charlotte I need your help, please, Caroline won't answer her phone and I don't know how much longer I'll last. Please help me" I heard Klaus's voice on the other end, I frowned at his labored breathing and the pain in his voice.

I listened to the other voicemails, all of Klaus begging me to help him. I put my phone away and decided to drive to my house finally, just to get a fresh pair of clothes. I dressed as quickly as I could before texted Stefan, asking him where Klaus lived, I added that I wouldn't answer any of his questions I just needed an address, to my surprise Stefan complied and texted me the location, I hopped into my car and sped off in the direction to Klaus.

I wasn't really all that surprised when I pulled up to the front of a very large mansion on the edge of town; Klaus seemed like the boasting type. I stepped out of my car and walked to the front door;

I knocked loudly and waited for someone to answer, five minutes later and there was no answer, I growled in annoyance and knocked again.

"Fuck it" I said walking through the front door.

I walked through the spacious house calling Klaus's name, I heard grunts of pain coming from the other side of the house, I frowned and followed the noises, as I got closer to the room and noises the scent of blood hit me.

"Klaus! I got your 50 bazillion messages. This better be life and death" I called out to him.

"Go away" I heard Klaus call back gruffly.

I frowned, "Klaus, where are you?" I called again.

I turned the corner and found him sitting on the floor, shirtless, he looked worse for wear and there was blood all over the floor. My eyes widened as I entered the room and took in the gory scene.

"What happened to you?" I asked concerned.

"I need more time, stop hounding me!" Klaus roared angrily.

I flinched back and glared down at him, "I'm hounding you? I'm supposed to be drinking myself into oblivion right now and you somehow got my number and decided to phone stalk me" I hissed in annoyance.

"Caroline? Is that really you?" Klaus asked.

I frowned, feeling a little disappointed, "Sorry to disappoint but its Charlotte" I answered tightly.

Klaus tries to get up, "Prove it" He says suspiciously.

I rolled my eyes, "I can't deal with this right now, I'm still tipsy and I have more important things to do, practice your crappy pick up attempts on my sister" I said turning to leave.

"Wait please, Silas, He stabbed me with the white oak stake. There's a- a piece of it stuck inside me" Klaus begged.

I turned around and looked at Klaus In confusion, "Why would Silas attack you?"

"Well, I was in no position to ask questions. Suffice it to say, I'm hurt. So you can understand why I called you" Klaus laughed humorlessly.

I gave him a dirty look and laughed incredulously, "Okay one I'm your backup because my sister didn't show up and two, You ran Tyler out of town making my sister's life miserable and you made all her friends life's hell, why should I help you?"

"If I die, your sister, Tyler, all of your friends dies with me" Klaus threatened.

I think for a moment before sighing and taking a step forward with my arms crossed, "What do you want me to do?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, it's quite simple, really. I need you to cut the stake out of me" Klaus says looking down at the ground off to the side.

I followed his gaze and saw a pair of bloody scissors on the ground; I felt a shiver go down my spine. I looked back at Klaus and gestured to the piano.

"Lean against that and we'll get started" I commanded.

Klaus got to his feet and turned his back to me, leaning on the piano like I instructed, with a wrinkle of my nose I picked up the bloody scissors and walked up behind Klaus.

"This is probably going to hurt a lot" I said before sticking the scissors inside the already open wound, Klaus clenched the piano's edge tightly and hissed in pain, I looked into the wound trying to find the piece of the stake he was talking about, I cut deeper into his flesh and he growled.

"Sorry" I murmured.

"Hmm if I didn't know any better I'd think you cared Charlotte" Klaus grunted.

I glared at the back of his head and dug the scissors in, Klaus howled in pain.

"Don't act like you know me Klaus, you don't, god you have no idea who I am!" I answered back angrily.

"You're right; you're nothing like your sister. She would save a friend where as you would let a friend die. I wonder why that is?" Klaus chuckled lightly.

I paused my operating and looked at my bloody hands, thinking about what Klaus just said.

"I'm not a good person, that's why" I answered softly.

Klaus didn't answer back and I digging around I let out a deep breath, "Ugh, I swear there's nothing in here. And if you think I'm having fun, you're insane"

"Your sister killed 12 witches for your friend Bonnie. You can't even get your hands a little dirty for me? Here I thought we were becoming friends" Klaus answered back sarcastically.

"Have I mentioned you're insufferable?" I shot back, digging the scissors a little deeper into his back, He yelled in pain slamming his hands against the piano.

My eyes widened in alarm, "I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm sorry" I said quickly.

I thought for a moment and shake my head, ripping the scissors from his back; he howled in pain again, "You know what? I'm not sorry. I don't have to be, you deserve to suffer for everything that you've done. So I'm going to do this because I came to this town for a reason and that was to help Caroline. So here's how this is going to go, you want my help? You let Tyler come back to town, and give me your word that you will not hurt him and you will let them live their lives, together"

Klaus shuddered in pain but didn't respond as he turned to face me, I met his gaze fearlessly and crossed my arms over his chest. I walked over to a couch and plopped down on it, I pulled out my phone responding to messages on my Face book; Klaus leaned against the back of another couch, gasping in pain.

"I can feel the splinters moving towards my heart. Help me!" Klaus moaned.

"Your word first" I said not looking up from my phone.

"And what makes you think I won't simply break my word?" Klaus snapped.

I looked up at him and set my phone down, narrowing my eyes, "You want to be friends with me and my sister? Here's Friendship—Stage One. Show me that I can trust you" I replied.

"I saved your sisters life, twice!"Klaus said angrily.

"Yeah she told me, you also put her life in danger, twice. Why can't you just do something decent?" I asked incredulously.

"Because Tyler Lockwood tried to kill me!" Klaus shouted.

I rolled my eyes, "They've all tried to kill you. And you've tried to kill most of them. How do you think that you deserve our friendship when you've done nothing to earn it?" I demanded as I shot to my feet.

Klaus stood up straight and stocked towards me angrily, "I will not have my hand forced by you or anyone else!" He shouted in my face.

"What is wrong with you? I'm reaching out to you despite everything that you've done, and you still can't get out of your own way. God! I feel sorry for you!" I shouted back turning away from him.

Klaus vamp sped in front of me, cutting me off, "Don't turn your back on me!" He yelled.

"I should have turned my back on you the moment you asked for my help!" I screamed angrily.

Everything was silent as we stared at each other, breathing heavily from the raw emotions of our screaming match, Klaus's eyes widened slightly in confusion.

"It- it's gone" He said slowly.

I frowned, "What?" I asked.

"The pain" He said reaching towards his back "The—the pain is gone, it was—it was never there. He got in my head. Silas...got inside my head"

Klaus took hold of my hand and held it, looking into my eyes intensely, "You took my mind off it. You brought me back, Charlotte" Klaus said thankfully.

I slid my hand out of his hand gently, I turned around and ran a hand through my hair, I looked back at Klaus in fear, "If Silas can make you, of all people, believe that you're dying...what could he do to the rest of us?"

Klaus's face mirrored mine, "I don't know" He said quietly.

I shook my head in disbelief and looked around the messy room, "Where's your cleaning supplies, I'm going to clean up all this blood" I said uncomfortably.

It's in one of the maids closets, I'll go get it" Klaus muttered walking out of the room.

I took a deep breath and sat back down on the couch where my phone sat, I had another text from Caroline; she was wondering where I was and apologizing yet again. I sighed and finally texted her back a short message, telling her I would be home soon.

Klaus came back into the room with bleach, rubber gloves and a scrub brush. He set it down next to the piano and looked over at me, "You don't have to do this Charlotte I have maids" He said.

I rolled my eyes, "Just go clean up, I'll take care of this" I said sternly.

Klaus raised his hands in mock surrender and shot me a dimpled smile before walking out of the room again. I let out a short breath, I hadn't had the chance to notice Klaus's torso because I was too busy arguing with him, but when he stood in front of me for those two minutes I almost drooled, he had a gorgeous body and I wanted to kick myself for thinking those thing's but I couldn't tell the thoughts to shut up when they appeared out of nowhere.

I stood up and walked to the cleaning supplies, I slid on the gloves and poured bleach on the floor and started cleaning, it took me half an hour to clean all the blood off the floor; when I was finally finished I groaned in relief and picked up the cleaning supplies, I walked out of the small room and with a little difficulty found the maids closet and stuffed the supplies in it. I walked back towards the room, as I got closer I heard Klaus talking to someone, I paused to listen.

"With a long list of demands, I assume" Klaus teased.

"Not that long" I heard a man on the other line sigh.

"Come home, brother. We'll settle this like family" Klaus replied hanging up.

I frowned in confusion, 'settle what?' I thought, I shook my head and strutted back into the room.

"I used all your bleach" I announced, I started to walk past Klaus but he reached out and grabbed my arm gently, I turned to face him in surprise.

"Hey. Thank you for helping me" He said with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah" I started awkwardly, "If you need anything else…Don't call me, I have a date with half a bottle of tequila, and it's Caroline's turn to be bothered" I said with a smile.

I turned to walk out of the room.

"Friends then?" Klaus called out, I turned to see him with that smile on his face, the smile that made him look so…human.

I pause and give him a questioning smile, "Are you going to let Tyler come back to town so my sister can be happy?" I asked softly.

Klaus's face fell and he didn't respond I sigh and turned to walk out again.

"Tell Caroline that she might have noticed…" Klaus started causing me to face him again, "I'm not exactly, scouring the earth for him, am I?" Klaus finished.

I smiled at Klaus, I walked back to him slowly, "I'll tell her, she'll be happy to hear it. I wouldn't mind being your friend Klaus" I answered. I leaned in and gave him a light kiss on the cheek, I pulled back to see the look of surprise on Klaus's face. I laughed and finally left the room.

I walked out to my car with a bright smile on my face, I paused and thought for a moment, did I like Klaus? I groaned at the thought and looked back at the house, "Those damn dimples" I whispered angrily. I got into my car and drove straight home, if I drank at all I would probably end up spilling my thoughts to Caroline about Klaus and that was a big No, no.

I walked into the house and Caroline came flying down the stairs, worry evident on her face.

"Where have you been I haven't seen you all day" Caroline gushed.

"I was helping a friend" I said vaguely.

Caroline frowned but moved on to the next subject on her mind, "Look Charlotte I'm so sorr-"

I cut her off by putting my hand over her mouth, "Stop apologizing Caroline. We were both in the wrong, I'm sorry I sat there when Bonnie was about to be sacrificed, I don't think like you do Caroline. As I said, I love Bonnie but in my heart I thought it would be for the best. I- I'm glad she's not dead so I forgive you Care, I hope you can forgive me too" I said with a small smile.

Caroline grinned brightly and pulled me into a bear hug, "Of course I forgive you, you're my twin I could never stay mad at you" Caroline murmured.

I wondered how she would feel about those words if I ever told her about the Klaus thing, I sighed and pushed that to the back of my mind and just focused on this moment, so far things were looking up a little bit.


	4. Chapter 4: Just One Dance

A.N: So this is definitely going to be a Klaus/OC story, I just have so many ideas for these two, anyways the dread Prom episode! Dun, dun, dun! Lol I hope you like this story so far and I appreciate all the reviews I've been getting and thank everyone for the awesome ideas they have. Anyways hope you enjoy this lovely chapter.

Charlotte's outfit: chapter_just_once_dance/set?id=111684207&lid=3291515

Charlotte's Prom outfit: chapter_just_one_dance_charlottes/set?id=111684499&lid=3291515

Chapter 4: Just One Dance

Caroline woke me up at the crack of dawn to get dressed and go try on her dress at the little boutique in the middle of town. After last night we were back to being sisters and not at each other's throats, I still hadn't told her about the afternoon I spent with Klaus but I had managed to tell her that Tyler wasn't in terrible danger anymore, she didn't ask me how I knew she just gabbed on in excitement telling me how she hoped things would keep looking up.

The other thing she wouldn't stop gushing about was Prom, I groaned and cringed at the thought but Caroline roped me into being her 'date' because she said there was no way she was going to a prom, she spent weeks planning, stag. I reluctantly said yes after arguing and telling her that I dropped out of school so I could avoid these social dance things. But Caroline always had a way of getting what she wanted, so now I had to find a dress by tonight, one I liked and I felt like it was going to be a long day.

After Caroline harassed me while I was trying to sleep I finally scooted out of my warm bed and towards the bathroom, I took a nice long shower and afterwards I went back to my room and changed into the first outfit I got my hands on.

I shuffled down the stairs to the kitchen, grumbling the whole way about how crazy Caroline was; Caroline saw me and smiled brightly before shoving a cup of coffee in my hands.

I looked up at her tiredly; "Thanks" I said taking a sip.

"I also got you this, I noticed you haven't fed that much in the last few days" Caroline said concerned while holding up a blood bag.

My stomach lurched painfully and I dropped the cup of coffee to the floor, I felt my fangs pop out and I knew my vampire face was out, I grabbed the blood from Caroline and ripped the plastic from the top before drinking deeply, I moaned in delight, closing my eyes in bliss as I sucked down the blood.

"Jeezus Charlotte!" Caroline exclaimed.

My eyes popped open and I paused and set the blood bag down sheepishly, "It has been a few days I've been eating a lot of regular food and I didn't have time to get blood, thanks Care" I said.

I finished off the blood and cleaned up the broken coffee cup and coffee on the floor. Caroline's phone went off and Caroline answered it quickly, "Hey Bonnie what's up?" She chirped.

I looked at Caroline curiously as she talked on the phone to Bonnie.

"Just meet us at the boutique we're leaving right about now" Caroline said.

I shot Caroline a look and she waved me off, "Yeah see you soon Bon" Caroline said hanging up.

"How is she?" I asked.

"After the ritual Stefan took her home and she didn't remember anything, the last thing she remembered was her and Jeremy being on the island, before Jeremy died. She isn't taking the news that well but she's free of Silas and that's the upside" Caroline explained.

"That's terrible, but yeah it's good she's not helping Silas anymore, I'm glad she's back" I said sincerely.

"Yeah she wanted to go dress shopping so she's going to meet us at the boutique, are you ready to go?" Caroline asked excitedly.

"Wooh!" I cheered sarcastically.

Caroline rolled her eyes before dragging me by the arm out to her car, it only took us five minutes to get to the boutique and now my worst nightmare was happening, shopping. I wasn't much of a shopper thanks to Caroline, when Caroline shopped it was like an extreme sport and it scared the hell out of me so I vowed to never get that into shopping and so far I'd been doing pretty good.

We walked into the shop to see Bonnie browsing through racks of dresses; she looked up and smiled when she saw us. Caroline and I gave her a hug before Caroline went to go try on her dress, Bonnie and I looked through the racks curiously waiting on Caroline.

"You know since the sacrifice I've been having dreams about Jeremy and it's really been getting to me" Bonnie said looking at me, I frowned and turned to her.

"What kind of dreams?" Caroline said walking out of her dressing room in a gorgeous Dark red strapless dress.

Bonnie looked at her, "Usually I'm at his grave and all of a sudden, he appears to me"

Caroline examines herself in a three-way mirror while answering Bonnie, "Well, you never got to say goodbye, Bon. You're grieving, that's normal"

I nodded in agreement while looking through the racks again.

"When I woke up, the couch was on fire" Bonnie added.

"Oh" I said in surprise.

Caroline turned to Bonnie questioningly.

Bonnie shrugged, "I don't know if it's because I was emotional in my dream, or if Shane was right. Without his help, I'll lose control of my magic"

"No, it's because you need a night off from mourning. And I'm gonna make sure that you have it" Caroline said in determination.

We all smiled at each other and Bonnie looked down at Caroline's dress in appreciation, "Um, you look super hot, by the way" She complimented.

Caroline grinned, "You think?" She asked.

Bonnie smiled, "Oh yeah"

"Yeah" Caroline smiled.

"I'm going to have the sexiest date there" I chimed in with a chuckle.

We all giggled with each other after that.

"You know what, I love friend-prom. And it's exactly what prom should be- friends and memories" Caroline announced.

I nodded, "yep"

Caroline sighed looking sad for a moment, "Yes, it sucks that my boyfriend can't be here, but the three of us are gonna have the night of our lives" Caroline gushed.

I heard the door jingle behind us; we turned to see who entered the boutique, Elena and some Blonde chick walked in, they walked straight to us.

"Hey, Bonnie. Heard you got your mind wiped- that sucks. Pretty dress, Caroline" Elena said, eyeing Caroline's dress.

I narrowed my eyes at Elena, "Yeah it is gorgeous Elena. Why are you talking to my sister again? I'm pretty sure someone who tries to kill their best friend isn't really a friend at all" I sneered.

Elena glared over at me and crossed her arms, "Oh, it's you" She growled.

I gave her a sweet smile, "Yeah it's me. Now I know how much you like ruining happy moments and I know how much I love putting you in your place but we have things to do so I hope we never do this again" I said sarcastically.

I grabbed the first dress I saw off the rack and turned to Bonnie and Caroline, "I found my dress I think it's time we go" I said.

Caroline nodded and looked over to the clerk, "Can you press this for me? I'll pick it up later. Bonnie?" Caroline said.

Bonnie looked at everyone in confusion but followed Caroline to the dressing room, I glared at Elena and her blonde friend then walked to the clerk and paid for the dress, now that I actually looked at it, it was a gorgeous dress and it was a beautiful color and had elegant designs. The clerk put it in a long dress bag, I grabbed the bag after paying for the dress and waited for Caroline and Bonnie.

Caroline handed her dress to the clerk and we left the boutique as quickly as we could, we spent the rest of the day going to the salon to get our hair and nails done, later on I went back to the house and changed into my dress, I put on a pair of fancy heels and did simple makeup, I put on a necklace my dad had given me and smiled at my reflection, the dress looked gorgeous on me.

I was broken out of my examination when Caroline came storming into my room absolutely fuming, "That bitch stole my dress!"Caroline screamed.

I looked at her taken aback and confused as hell, "What?" I asked.

"Elena stole my damn Prom dress" Caroline groaned.

My mouth opened in disbelief, "Seriously?" I asked.

Caroline nodded miserably I thought for a moment before smiling, "Do you think Klaus has something?"

Caroline looked at me with a growing smile, "Let's find out, you look gorgeous by the way "Caroline stated.

I posed briefly and we laughed, we went out to the car and Caroline drove us towards the mansion. Caroline was a girl on a mission, we walked straight through Klaus's door. "Klaus, Klaus!" Caroline called.

There was no answer as we walked through the house, my heels clicking on the floor, "Klaus, Klaus are you here! Klau-"She stopped when we entered the main room, Klaus stood in front of the fireplace staring in to the flames.

"Hello? Did you not hear me?"Caroline demanded.

"Of course I heard you, Caroline. I think the whole of Mystic Falls heard you. I'm in no mood for company" Klaus snapped back.

"Well, I'm sorry that you're having personal issues, but I have a real crisis on my hands. Elena stole my prom dress!"Caroline stated angrily.

Klaus turned around to face us, he paused when he saw me dressed up and standing next to Caroline; he shot me a smile as Caroline started to rant to him.

"I went to pick it up and the tailor said that somebody else already did. And when I asked who, she said she couldn't remember" Caroline explained, she looked at Klaus like she was waiting for him to figure something out, "Hello? The vervain is out of the town water supply. She was compelled!" Caroline exclaims when he doesn't answer.

Klaus looks at her and a grin breaks out across his face as he starts laughing, Caroline shot him a stern look.

"It is not funny" She said slowly, almost threatening.

"No, I know, I know" He said still chuckling; I hold back my laughter at Caroline's expense but I share and amused smile with Klaus.

"Then stop laughing! Look, I know that prom isn't important to you, but it's important to us" Caroline said gesturing to me.

I put my hands up in a stopping motion, "Whoa, I hate dances; you demanded I go with you. I hate dressing up like this" I argued.

Caroline rolled her eyes while Klaus looked at me again, "Well you look beautiful Charlotte" He answered.

"Thanks" I replied quietly as my cheeks warmed up.

Caroline shot us suspicious looks and opened her mouth to say something but Klaus cut her off, "Well, surely finding another dress is well within your substantial vampire capabilities?"

Caroline groaned in frustration, "Oh, but I don't want just another dress. I wanna look hot. Like Princess-Grace-of-Monaco-hot. So... could you please go back into your creepy trophy case of family collectibles and dig me out something of royal caliber?" Caroline begs shooting him a winning smile, he smiles back at her, still clearly amused at what was going on.

"Follow me" He sighs and leads Caroline out of the foyer. I watched after them with a smile on my face, I looked down at the fire place and walked towards the flames; I kneeled down in front of it and started warming my hands.

"Enjoying yourself?" I heard Klaus say from behind me in amusement.

I stood up quickly and spun around, he smiled at me flashing his dimples and my knees seemed to turn to jelly. "Did you help princess Caroline find a dress?" I asked teasingly.

Klaus nodded and walked closer to me, my heart pounded as he stood several inches away from me, "Will you save me a dance tonight?" He asked with that smile while he stared intensely into my eyes.

I returned the smile coyly, "Maybe" I mused.

"You really do look amazing Charlotte" Klaus complimented.

I chuckled, "Well I wanted something black but I was in a hurry thanks to Elena ruining shopping time" I sighed.

"Awe the doppelganger, yes my sister did mention something about going dress shopping with the Gilbert girl" Klaus answered.

"She was the blonde then?" I asked.

Klaus nodded in response, Caroline came walking back into the room in a beautiful cream lace dress covered in beads and jewels, it was definitely royal caliber, her hair was in an elegant bun and her makeup was flawless. Klaus and I stepped away from each other and she eyed us again, "What's going on here?" She asked tightly.

I shook my head, "Nothing Care, come on we should go, the dance has already started and I bet Bonnie and Matt are waiting. Thanks for everything Klaus, we'll see you around" I stated quickly as I started walking out of the room.

"Come back again girls" He called out to us with a laugh.

Caroline and I got into the car and drove towards the dance, Caroline was silent for the longest time, I knew she wanted to say something because she was drumming her fingers against the driver seat anxiously.

"Are you sure there is nothing going on with you and Klaus?" She asked.

I looked over at her, I didn't know if I could tell her the truth or not, "I'm not actually sure okay? I mean he has the hots for you but you'd never give him the time of day, he's probably just using me as a replacement or whatever, I mean we are _identical_ twins" I stressed.

Caroline looked over at me with a serious face, "You like him don't you?" She asked bluntly.

I whipped my head to the side to look at her in surprise, "N-no!" I lied, stuttering slightly.

Caroline's jaw dropped and she narrowed her eyes, "Charlotte Grace Forbes!"

I rolled my eyes, "Caroline Evelyn Forbes, look we both know each other's names; can we just talk about this later?" I asked, crossing my arms defensively.

"Fine, later then" Caroline huffed.

"Thank you" I muttered back.

We pulled up to the parking lot of the dance hall rented out to us for Prom, Caroline and I exited the car and walked down the red carpet through the trees, I stared in awe at the moving pictures on the screens lining the walk way. I looked at Caroline in amazement.

"Caroline this is beautiful" I breathed.

We stopped when I saw a picture of me and Caroline freshman year, she was in her cheerleading outfit and I was dressed in all black, but we both wore bright smiles on our faces as we made silly poses. The picture shifted into one of me and Elena, we were dressed up as fairies for one of the Halloween dances we had.

I smiled at the picture sadly as they kept shifting, after awhile I wasn't in the pictures anymore so Caroline and I walked inside. The inside was just as amazing as the outside; everyone seemed to be having a good time. I looked at Caroline who had a victorious smile on her face.

"I may hate dances but I have to say this is fantastic" I told her.

Caroline nodded but her smile faded when Elena approached us wearing Caroline's old dress, "How do I look?"Elena gloated.

Caroline glared and stepped up angrily, "Are you kidding me, you look like a backstabbing bit—"Caroline stopped her sentence when Stefan appeared behind Elena, Caroline huffed and continued with less fervor.

"The dress looks beautiful. It brings out your eyes" Caroline sad monotonously.

Elena smirked, "Thanks, I thought I'd do it a favor"

Caroline opened her mouth to retort but Stefan cut in, "Caroline, why don't you dance with me, hm?" He asked.

Caroline took his hand and he led her to the dance floor leaving behind a very smug looking Elena. I glared at her, "Oh hunny don't look so proud of yourself, that dress looks trashy when you wear it" I said sourly.

Elena shot me a dirty look, "You know when I'm done getting rid of the cure, I'm going to have a lot of fun killing you" Elena said sharply.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh did I hit a nerve, I'm sorry but it was your decision to get that bad haircut" I smirked; I bumped past her and walked to the edge of the dance floor. I looked over to see none other than Damon Salvatore, vampire asshole and Stefan's older brother, drinking from a flask with a bitter look on his face.

I snorted at him and he looked over at me, "What are you laughing at Barbie?" He asked.

"How pathetic you look watching Elena like a little puppy dog" I chuckled.

He glared at me, "Caroline, I'm not in the mood to listen to your blabbering"

I continued to chuckle, shaking my head.

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm Charlotte Forbes, I've just heard so much about you from my sister I forgot that you don't know me"

Damon raised an eyebrow, "Sister?"

"Yeah, twin, as you can see" I answered.

"So what are all these things you've heard about me?" He asked smugly, taking another drink from his flask.

I snatched it from his hand and took a gulp before I started, "You're a psychopathic, selfish, manipulative asshole. When my sister was human you compelled her to be your little slave, you raped her, fed from her and treated her horribly. Am I missing anything?" I asked angrily.

"No" Damon said his eyes flaring with rage and from what I could see, guilt.

"You know as much as I would love to beat your ass in front of all these people, I'm not going to. This is Caroline's Prom and I want her to have a semi- perfect night but if you think I won't get you back for what you did to her, you're terribly mistaken. Have a wonderful night Mr. Salvatore" I said shoving the flask back into his hands before storming away to find my sister.

I found her standing in front of the entrance, a sad look on her face as she watched all the couples dance. I walked up to her, "Hey, what's with the gloom Care?" I asked.

"This night sucks; this isn't what I wanted our last dance to be like. This is not how I wanted to remember this night" She groaned.

I held my hand out to her, she looked at me confused.

"Prom pictures, silly. We can't go to a Prom and NOT get our pictures taken" I scolded teasingly.

Caroline rolled her eyes with a smile on her face as she let me drag her to the photo area. We laughed the whole time we took pictures; we took several just for the hell of it.

When we were done we danced to a few songs having the time of our lives, "Ugh my feet are going to fall off" I groaned after the song ended. I plopped down in one of the chairs and Caroline laughed at me.

"If anyone asks I'll be at the after party setting up okay?" Caroline said.

"Fine" I sighed dramatically.

Caroline walked away and I sat there for a few more minutes my phone vibrated and I frowned before pulling it out of my bra. It was a text from Klaus, I opened it.

'So how about that dance?' It said.

I smiled to myself and thought for a moment, with a determined look on my face I got up from the chair and walked out of the dance, Caroline had already left so I started walking towards the mansion, I was halfway there when I decided to start walking barefoot, the night air was warm and the moon was high in the sky illuminating my surroundings, it was almost magical.

I made it to the mansion in no time thanks to my vampire speed, I walked through the door to hear music playing softly from the living room; I furrowed my eyebrows and walked towards the playing music. I walked around the corner of the hallway and gasped, the living room was lit up by hundreds of candles, the fire was roaring in the fire place and Klaus stood in the middle of the living room a small smile on his face.

I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms as I walked into the living room, "How were you so sure that I would come?" I asked.

Klaus chuckled, "I wasn't I just hoped. You see one of things I like about you is that you're unpredictable" He mused.

I looked at him curiously, "Why are you doing all this, you barely know me and last time I checked you were holding a torch for Caroline. Is this some sort of game? I mean are you using me as a Caroline replacement?" I asked feeling insecure.

Klaus frowned, "I thought about it at first, I thought maybe I could do that, I even tried, but I realized that I can't. You and Caroline may look alike but you two are completely different people and I can't mistake that. You intrigue me; I see a lot of myself in you. You're not afraid of darkness or taking the roads less traveled, you look at me more like a man and less like a monster" Klaus answered.

I shook my head, "I'm insane to be even doing this. I mean I've heard about what you've done, I just threatened to beat Damon Salvatore tonight for what he did to Caroline but I haven't even threatened to stake you and you've put my sister's life in danger twice. I don't think my priorities are straight" I laughed bitterly.

"You could try to stake me if you'd like but I think it would ruin the evening love" He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and stepped closer to Klaus, "So how about that dance?" I asked coyly.

Klaus grinned and held his hand out to me, I grasped it gently and he put his hand on my waist, pulling me closer to him as we started to sway to a slow song that was playing.

I smiled up at him, "Do you do this for all the ladies?" I joked.

Klaus laughed aloud, "No usually I just throw gigantic parties and the women throw themselves at me, I don't have to try at all"

I rolled my eyes, "Okay put your ego away"

Klaus smiled, "As you wish" He answered quietly.

We danced like this for what seemed like hours, I looked over at the clock, it was almost midnight, I looked back at Klaus.

"I think it's almost time for me to turn into a pumpkin" I joked lightly.

Klaus groaned in protest, "I think you should stay, just for a while longer" He said giving me puppy dog eyes.

I scoffed and smacked his shoulder lightly, "Klaus Mikaelson are you, the big bad Hybrid giving me _Puppy Dog _eyes?" I asked mockingly.

"Yes" He answered proudly, "Are they working?" He added.

I giggled, "They might be" I mumbled.

We danced a few minutes longer, I looked up at him and he looked down at me, we stared at each other for a few moments before he leaned in closer, I moved my face closer to his until our lips met softly, the kiss was amazing and what started out as innocent soon heated up, our lips met desperately as we clung to each other.

Klaus flashed us to the nearest wall, pressing kisses down my neck; I held back a moan and ran my fingers through Klaus's hair, pulling gently. He growled lightly and his mouth was back on mine, I smiled in triumph against his lips. I tore at Klaus's shirt, ripping the material away from his torso; Klaus tore my dress down the front and attacked my collar bone with his mouth.

"This dress, coast 400 dollars" I gasped, closing my eyes as the sensation of his lips on my skin ran through me.

"I'll get you a new one" He growled.

We kissed again and he managed to flash us to his bedroom, I pushed him back on the bed and slid the remains of my dress down my body, Klaus watched me, his eyes hooded with lust. I stood there in my white lace bra and matching panties, Klaus grabbed me by the waist and pulled me down on top of him. More clothes were off and we became one in a passionate embrace, I didn't know where we began or ended all I could focus on was the pleasure.

It seemed to go on forever; once we managed to tire ourselves out I snuggled against his chest and drifted off into a blissful sleep, not able to think about anything but what just happened to us.

When I woke up in the morning Klaus wasn't there, his side of the bed was empty; instead I found a note with elegant hand writing.

Dearest Charlotte,

Thank you for the wonderful night, I am sorry I couldn't wake up with you and see your beautiful smile. But last night I received some possible bad news and New Orleans requires my full attention, I didn't want to leave but I had too, I don't want you to think this meant nothing to me because it meant the world to me. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me, I don't know when I will be back, I don't know if I'll ever be back I just wanted you to know I regret nothing and I hope you don't regret any of this. If I find my way back to you I promise I will make all of this up to you but right now this is goodbye, I do not say this to people ever but I will miss you and I guarantee you will be on my mind, every second of every day, Maybe if I can't make it back to you, you'll find your way to me one day.

With Love,

Klaus

I re-read the note several times not exactly sure how to react to it, my heart sunk and I pulled my knees to my chest. He was really gone, last night had been one of the best nights of my life and I wanted to tell him I regretted none of it, that I wanted more nights like it.

I set the note on the bed, I frowned when I found another piece of paper on Klaus's pillow, it was folded closed and had been hidden underneath the letter, I picked it up with shaky hands and opened it. I gasped as I looked down at the paper, it was a drawing of me in my Prom dress, smiling as I stood amongst the Candles; the drawing was so life like, almost like a photo graph without color he managed to make me look perfect, almost like an angel. I smiled at the picture fondly before setting it near the letter.

I slid out of the sheets and walked towards the bathroom, I was still sad but it wasn't crippling me, yet. I turned on the hot water in the shower, I stepped under the warm spray closed my eyes. I took the quickest shower I could before walking back into Klaus's room in only a towel, I looked down at my ripped dress and groaned, there was no way I could wear that home.

I looked around the room curiously, I walked to one of Klaus's drawers; I opened one to find a bunch of his shirts neatly folded inside. I pulled out the first one I saw and set it on the bed, I pulled on my bra and panties, thank full that he hadn't destroyed those.

I pulled the shirt over my head, the shirt ended mid thigh which was as good as it was going to get; I sighed and picked up ruined Prom dress. I threw it on the bed and stuffed my feet into my heels, I picked up my phone to see I had one missed call and it was from my mom, I was surprised Caroline hadn't blown up my phone.

I stuffed my phone in my bra and picked up the letter and drawing, I walked out towards the open door. I looked back at the room one more time and a small smile spread across my face as memories flooded my mind. I closed the door behind me and with vampire speed I flashed all the way home, the front door was locked so I used the spare key to open it. I snuck into the house quietly and tip toed up the stairs to my bedroom, as soon as the coast was clear and I made it to my destination, I shut the door behind me softly.

I kicked the heels off and flopped down on my bed, Klaus's scent surrounded me thanks to his shirt, I smiled and looked at the picture he drew me again, I rolled onto my side and closed my eyes still tired from last night. Prom was perfect.


	5. Chapter 5: Gone With the Wind

A.N: So new update I hope you guys like this story so far, right now I think I want Hayley to be the pregnant one, I need some sort of drama for the couple, I'm thinking that I want Charlotte to stick around Vampire Diaries until Klaus comes back again like he did season 5 but then I also want her to go with Klaus the night of Graduation. I'm just not sure yet, anyways this might be a short chapter but here you go

chapter_gone_with_wind/set?id=111878309&lid=3291515

Chapter 5: Gone With the Wind

I managed to wake up from my nap despite the lovely dreams I was having, with bleary eyes I looked over at my alarm clock to see it was almost 12:30 I turned my gaze to the picture I had propped up against my lamp. I sat up and sighed sadly, I hated the weird feeling in my heart I shouldn't miss him this much but I did, I didn't know how my sister was going to react to my actions last night but I knew I had to tell her, I couldn't keep this secret from her, if I did and she found out from a different source she would hate me.

I looked down at the shirt I was wearing and a small smile spread across my face, I wasn't planning on taking it off today so I just hopped up from the bed and pulled out the first pair of pants I found. I slipped on some comfy flats and ran a brush through my hair. Today was a lazy day, I just wanted to revel in my good mood and I wasn't going to let anyone ruin it.

I grabbed my phone and walked downstairs to the kitchen, Caroline was also having a late morning; she sat at the table in her pajamas with her hair in a messy ponytail as she had her morning blood bag. I walked in the kitchen with a smile on my face.

"Hey Care" I said walking past her to open the fridge.

She gave me a confused frown, "Where were you last night, you didn't show up to the after party and you weren't home when I got home last night. Why do you smell like Klaus?" Caroline said in accusation.

I felt my cheeks heat up in a blush as I grabbed a blood bag. I faced Caroline and gave her a sheepish smile; Caroline narrowed her eyes, studying my face. I gave her a nervous chuckle and drank my blood bag, her eyes widened in sudden realization and perplexity.

"Charlotte! Did you sleep with Klaus?" Caroline demanded loudly.

I bit my lip as I gathered the courage to tell her, "Well ….Yes, but-"I started before Caroline cut me off.

"You did not! Charlotte how could you do that? Are you literally out of you mind? I mean I'm positive I've told you everything he's done to us. He's the bad guy" She shouted angrily getting up from her seat.

I frowned; "We've all done bad things Care" I defended.

Caroline glared suspiciously, "Did he compel you? Did that creep compel you to like him? Ugh the nerve of him, he can't have me so he tries to replace me with you, can't you see how bad that is Charlotte?" Caroline ranted.

I gaped at her, "You think he compelled me to like him and then slept with me because he likes you and can't have you?" I asked slowly.

Caroline shot me a look; "Well duh" She answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I stared at her appalled by the self centeredness of her words, my surprise quickly turned to anger and I let my face become a blank mask as I regarded her as calmly as I could.

"This isn't about you Caroline, he likes me for me not because I look like you. I can't believe you would even think those things I don't want you to be mad at me I don't want you to think I'm the enemy because I'm still on your side, I just really like him Care. I tried not too I really did and I'm not compelled" I said hoping she would accept what I was saying.

"He's a monster Charlotte, sure he's good looking with an accent to die for and he's an amazing artist who can draw you pretty pictures but he's evil. He doesn't even care about his own family! He's daggered them more times than I can count and he has killed some of our loved ones, he's almost killed me!" Caroline argued.

I frowned once again at her words, how did she know about the picture? Did he draw her one too once upon a time? I shook those thoughts from my head and gave Caroline a stubborn look,

"He also saved your life and he felt bad about almost killing you, I'm sorry Caroline but I don't agree with you okay? I did terrible things when I was first turned in New York, I can't judge him. How do you justify killing twelve witches? It's fine because it was for a friend? You don't know why he did all the things he did, and yes it could have been avoided, and I know he's done a lot of things just because he can but there _has_ to be a reason for it, he wasn't born evil." I explained heatedly.

Caroline scoffed and threw her hands up in the air in frustration, "I can't talk to you about this anymore" She muttered, she walked towards the door way in a huff.

"You're jealous aren't you?" I called out to her in realization.

She stopped abruptly and whirled around angrily, "I am not jealous" She said tightly.

I crossed my arms and shrugged, "You could have fooled me. After all Klaus's attempts to get you he got under your skin but you didn't want to accept it because you're with Tyler and you couldn't bear to have feelings for a monster right? After awhile you thought maybe he would just wait around until you were done hating yourself, you thought maybe he could be the guy you ran to when Tyler wasn't there to be your knight in shining armor and you're mad because he didn't want to wait anymore and have you look upon him with disgust and loathing. Get over yourself Caroline" I irked.

Caroline stared at me in horror, with no other words to say she turned and stormed out of the room, with an exhale of breath I plopped down in the chair she had just been sitting in. 'So much for not letting anyone ruin my day' I thought tiredly.

I'd come here to help Caroline but lately we were the ones getting in fights all the time, I didn't know what to do about it anymore. I finished my blood bag and threw it away in the trash; I stood up and walked to the front door hoping to find somewhere to distract me from today's events.

I took the car and ended up at the Grille, Matt was working as the bartender so I walked to the bar and plopped down on one of the barstools,

"I need a drink Matt" I said sadly.

Matt gave me a small smile and poured me a glass of bourbon, "What's got you down Charlotte?" He asked.

I gave him a smile, "How did you know I was Charlotte?" I asked.

Matt rolled his eyes, "I've known you since the first grade Char, you and your sister look exactly alike but I don't know I've always been able to tell you two apart. Anyways what's up?" He asked concerned.

I let my face fall as the fight me and Caroline had this morning flashed through my thoughts.

"Caroline and I have been fighting so much lately, I came back from New York to help her and I feel like I've just been making things worse. She must hate me" I groaned.

Matt gave me sympathetic smile, "I can guarantee she doesn't hate you Charlotte, while you were gone all she could talk about was how much she missed you and what you probably would have done in some of the situations she was in. She looks up to you; I think Caroline admires you though she probably wouldn't admit it. Siblings fight Char but they don't stop being siblings" Matt assured.

I smiled up at him and took a drink from my glass, "Thank you Matt I really needed that" I said sincerely.

Matt smiled back and flung his rag over his shoulder, "No problem Charlotte, just take it easy on those bourbons. Stress and alcohol always leads to bad decisions" Matt laughed.

I laughed along with him and nodded. He walked to the other side of the bar to serve a customer, I took another drink and let the liquid trail down my throat, it warmed my stomach and the weird feeling in my heart eased. I wanted to take Matt's advice on taking it easy but I also just wanted to make this feeling go away altogether, I downed the rest of my drink and compelled the bartender for the bottle; I took the bottle and left the Grille.

I got back in the car and drove to my favorite spot to be alone, the falls. I parked on the trail and walked through the trees until I made it to an overhang that sat right next to the water falls, the area was covered in little purple flowers and tufts of grass, it was beautiful. I sat in one of the grassy areas and took the cap off the bottle; I took a swig and stared out at the water. My phone vibrated loudly in my pocket, with a growl I pulled it out to see a text from Caroline, I rolled my eyes and switched my phone off.

I took another drink from the bottle and tears appeared in my eyes, before I could stop them they fell down my cheeks, I wiped them away angrily but more kept falling. The feeling in my chest lessened more and more as I cried, I just let myself succumb to the misery I felt ever since I woke up this morning and Klaus was gone.

I took another drink as memories of last night flooded my brain, all the sweet nothings he whispered in my ear, the way he caressed my face tenderly, like he was afraid I would break or disappear. A sob managed to break through and I was a crying mess now, I set the bottle down next to me and curled into a ball on the ground, I hated this crushed feeling I had I couldn't talk to Caroline about it because she would just get angry again. I couldn't talk to anyone but the one person who caused this feeling and he was long gone.

I even hated myself for letting myself get so attached to someone I barely knew, but it didn't feel like I barely knew Klaus. I felt like I'd known him for years; much to Caroline's dismay I just couldn't see the pure evil in him I believed he could be better if he had a reason to be.

I was angry at him for hurting my sister but I could see he felt terrible about it, monsters wouldn't have cared if they hurt someone; After the day I helped him overcome Silas's mind game I realized he was just lonely and all he could really rely on was himself and after a thousand years of that reliance it changed him like it would change anyone who would have to endure that.

I lay on my back as my sobs receded and the lovely numb feeling after having a break down set it, I stared up at the brilliantly blue sky. The small puffs of clouds floated along and I wished I could just float away with them, I wasn't used to having these feelings I made sure after my ex left me for dead I wouldn't let anyone who wasn't family or friends get close but I was coming to realize it was easier said than done.

After awhile of just laying there in my numbed state I finally decided to sit up and finish what I started, I picked up the bottle and started drinking as much as I could. Halfway through the bottle I was pretty wasted. I drunkenly picked up my phone to see if my anyone else had bothered to notice I was missing, I turned my phone on and waited for it to load, a few moments later my phone was blown up by calls from Caroline and one call from a number I didn't recognize, there was also one voicemail from the mysterious number.

I clicked on it and held the phone to my ear laying back to stare up at the sky,

"Charlotte. I'm standing in one of my favorite places in the world, surrounded by food, music, art, culture, and all I can think about is how much I wish you were here so I could show it to you. Maybe one day you'll let me show you, until then love" Klaus's voice said in the message.

I replayed the message so I could listen to his voice once more; I had a goofy smile on my face as I listened to it, I got to my feet and stuffed my phone into my pocket then grabbed the bottle at my feet. I stumbled to the car and with some difficulty got into the driver's seat.

I started the car and slowly made my way back to the main road, I drove along though my vision was little fuzzy, my phone vibrated in my pocket, I looked down for a brief moment. Bright lights shined through my windshield and I heard the blare of a loud horn, I looked up just in time to see a semi truck headed straight towards me, I didn't have time to swerve so I closed my eyes as the impact came. My head smacked against the steering wheel and everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6: Enjoy The Silence

A.N: Newest chapter, sorry it took so long I've been really busy with school and work :/ last chapter was pretty short so hopefully this one will be longer, I hope you like the progression of the story and soon Klaus and Charlotte will have some new scenes together. Still wondering if I want her to go to New Orleans and if so should it be after graduation when Klaus shows up or should it be during 5X11? Agh so many things to think about, anyways I skipped a couple episodes ahead, newest chapter enjoy

Charlotte's outfit: chapter_enjoy_silence/set?id=113292227&lid=3291515

Charlotte's Graduation outfit: chapter_charlottes_graduation_outfit/set?id=116208983&lid=3291515

Chapter 6: Enjoy the Silence

In the swimming darkness I heard the sound of beeping, slow, incessant beeping, I didn't know where I was all I knew was the dull pain I could feel all over my body and this darkness I couldn't seem to escape. Had I always been here? I almost found it peaceful I would have found it peaceful if the annoying beeping would stop, what was it?

"Charlotte you need to wake up, this isn't suppose to happen to you. Please wake up I'm sorry about what I said a couple of days ago, I was in the wrong and I promise I'll be more accepting of you and Klaus if you just wake up. You can't miss my graduation you've already missed so much, Elena's humanity is back and the veil is down so all these supernatural beings are walking around and I'm trying to keep it together but here you are laying here and the doctors don't know when you'll wake up, you should have healed by now, Charlotte!" I heard Caroline cry.

I groaned and opened my eyes, wincing at the bright lights above me; I blinked a few times before shifting slightly and turning my head to face Caroline who sat in a chair next to my bed. Caroline had tears in her eyes as she looked at me in relief I looked away from her and took in my surroundings, I was in the hospital.

I looked back at Caroline in confusion, "Why am I here?" I asked my voice raspy.

Caroline frowned at me, "You don't remember the accident?"

My eyes widened, "What accident? Why am I here?" I demanded.

"You got into a really bad car accident, they said you were driving under the influence and you swerved into the wrong lane. You hit a semi straight on and banged your head on the steering wheel, then your car flipped and was completely smashed, the only reason you survived the crash is because of your vampire half. The doctors said you were in a coma and didn't know when you would wake up they say it's a miracle you're here Charlotte" Caroline said, tears leaking down her face.

I let out a deep breath and sat up in my bed, leaning against the pillow I looked down at the I.V's hooked up in my arm, "I'm sorry I left and didn't answer your texts or calls. I was really angry Care, but not at you I was mad at myself, ever since I've been back I've just seemed to make things worse for you. I'm glad you're graduating, I'm so proud of you and Elena's back now so I feel like you don't need me anymore. After graduation, after the veil is back up, I'm leaving. I'm going back to New York" I said.

"Charlotte, you don't really think that do you? I do need you. Everything has just been stressful and it will get better just stay" Caroline begged.

I sighed and looked at her, "Care, I can't follow you everywhere; you need to live your life. College is a new start it's something you need to experience with your friends; you can't have your twin with you cramping your style. I also have a life I have to get back to" I said gently.

"I guess we'll see what happens. I should go get the doctor, tell them you're awake" Caroline said.

I groaned, "Care just compel them and get me the hell out of here, I'm going to be fine" I pleaded.

Caroline huffed, "Okay give me a second" She said rolling her eyes.

I smiled as she walked out, I looked down at the I.V's and with a deep breath I ripped the needles out of my arm, I moved the thin blanket aside and got up from the bed my muscles protested as I stretched. With a slow shuffle I made walked over to the mirror to see the damage, my right eye had a faded bruise and I had stitches running from my hairline down to my left eyebrow it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, other than the bruise and gash on my head I looked fine just a little pale.

Caroline traipsed back into the room with a bright smile on her face, "Time to go" She sang.

I turned to her and smiled "Fantastic" I said walking to her.

"I have a graduation to set up and you need rest so you're ready to sit through it and watch me walk across that stage" Caroline said happily.

"Oh, how will I ever get through it Care" I answered dramatically, I walked towards the door way. There was a sharp pain in my head causing me to pause for a moment and gasp. I was grateful that Caroline didn't notice because she wouldn't let me leave this room and there was no way I was being stuck here, I just needed some blood and my healing would kick in making everything better.

Caroline had grabbed the clothes I wore in the accident, I grabbed Klaus's shirt from her hands and held it to my chest as we walked out the door. Caroline rolled her eyes at me as I shuffled to her car with his shirt clutched in my hands.

We entered the car and she drove us towards the house, I set the shirt in my lap and fiddled with the radio, "So is my phone completely destroyed?" I asked.

"Yes, It was crushed to pieces but luckily that problem is fixable" Caroline answered.

I sighed and looked down at the shirt in my lap as I thought of the message Klaus had left me, I would never hear it again.

We pulled up to the house and Caroline turned to me, "Just change into some clothes, I'm going to take you over to the Salvatore's so you're not alone" Caroline said.

I gave her an incredulous look, "I don't need a babysitter" I growled.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Not a babysitter just someone to watch out for you if you have an aneurysm or something" She irked.

"Fine" I huffed, climbing out of the car and slamming the car door behind me. I flashed in to the house and changed out of the creepy hospital gown into a casual outfit, I pulled on the first shoes I saw and took time to look at the picture sitting next to my bed. I smiled to myself and walked down the stairs to the car, I slid into the passenger seat and Caroline started driving to the Boarding house.

I sat there in silence for a few minutes before turning to her, "So why are we going to the Boarding house, why not just drop me off with mom or something" I asked, still not liking the idea.

Caroline sighed, "If something goes wrong they can help with their vampire blood, I saw that little scene in the hospital before we left, I just didn't say anything because I know how much you hate hospitals" Caroline said wincing.

I'd had a drug problem in New York and managed to O.D several times I was in and out of the hospital for a few months and I never wanted to go back again, I thought being half vampire I would have been excused from hospitals but apparently not.

Caroline pulled in front of the large house and smiled at me, "Well this is your drop off I have to head to the high school and do some last minute things, try not to get into a fight with anyone please" She begged.

With a grunt I got out of the car and walked to the door and entered the house without knocking, I didn't see anyone around at first but then I heard voices upstairs. I slowly walked up the stairs and turned the corner I stopped at the doorway of a room to see Elena and Damon. He was putting something in her hands.

"Take the damn thing, I want you to take it" He stressed.

Elena sighed and put the little object back in Damon's hands, "I can't"

Damon's brow furrowed, "Well I guess that answers the sire bond question" He looked past Elena and saw me.

"Awe Blondie I thought you had a graduation thing, what happened to your face?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not Caroline"

His eyes hardened, "Oh it's you, the annoying twin" Damon sighed.

Elena looked behind her, guilt twisting her face. She took a few steps towards me with a small smile on her face, "Charlotte I am so sorry for everything. I'm sorry for saying the things I said to you and trying to ruin your sisters life, turning my humanity off was the worst mistake of my life" Elena said.

I looked into her apologetic brown eyes and the hesitance hiding in them, I gave her a friendly smile.

"I am also sorry for the things I said Elena I am very glad that you are back to you old self and life goes on and soon this will be just a distant memory, you have all the time in the world to make things right" I reassured.

Elena let out a breath of relief and pulled me into a hug.

Damon made a noise of contempt towards us, "You gonna help a brother out, or are you just going to lurk?" Damon asked.

I looked at him confused but noticed he was looking next to me, Elena and I broke the hug and turned to see Jeremy Gilbert standing in the door way.

Jeremy gave Elena a look of seriousness, "Look, Elena. You're my sister and I love you, no matter what you choose" He said sincerely.

Damon scoffed and narrowed his eyes, "How is it even when you're dead, you're the bane of my existence?"

I smirked at Jeremy, "Bane of his existence huh? I like you already" I joked.

Jeremy chuckled and Damon glared at us heatedly while Elena rolled her eyes. I turned to the doorway and headed downstairs my head starting to ache again I made it to the parlor room to see Stefan and some blonde hanging out in the living room, in the middle of the floor was a dead body.

"New decorating style?" I asked referring to the dead guy.

The two looked up at me as I stepped over the body and plopped down on the couch. Stefan gave me a look of concern as I rubbed my temples.

"Are you okay? Caroline told me about the accident" He said.

I shrugged, "I'm half vampire Stefan I'll be fine" I assured.

The blonde gave me a look of confusion, "You're not Caroline?" She asked.

I shook my head, "I'm her twin Charlotte, nice to meet you…" I trailed off questioningly.

The blonde smiled sweetly, "I'm Lexi, Stefan's best friend" She answered.

"Oh they never mentioned you" I confessed.

"I'm technically dead, but with the veil down, voila" Lexi said.

I frowned, "Dead? Do you mind me asking what happened?"

Stefan rolled his eyes as Lexi growled, "Damon staked me"

My eyes widened, "Oh gosh, I'm sorry. Stefan, your brother is a huge dick"

"Trust me I know" Stefan said walking to the bar and pouring a blood bag into 3 glasses.

Lexi sat on the arm of one of the chairs and seemed to be listening intently to something going on upstairs, after a moment she laughed, "You know, you're missing your chance to weigh in on the Great Elena Gilbert Cure Debate?"

Stefan sighed, "What am I supposed to do, tell her it's her choice? That worked out so well. You know, it's funny, those two are in there arguing about how to protect the world, and they have yet to address their biggest issue" Stefan replied.

"Enlighten us" I spoke up.

Stefan looked between me and Lexi, "The sire bond's gone. Elena's emotions are back. She finally knows exactly how she feels" He explained while handing us our glasses.

I took a sip of mine and waited for Lexi's response

"And what if whatever she feels is for you?" Lexi asked.

Stefan considered the question for a moment, "She's the love of my life. I'd go back to her in a heartbeat. But, if that's not how she feels, then maybe that's exactly what I need to hear to get my ass out the door. Maybe I will move to Australia. I can live in a yurt" He joked.

I snorted in amusement "What the hell is a yurt?"

Lexi laughed, "Cheers to that!" She exclaimed.

We clinked our glasses together and suddenly the dead body from the floor stands up, revived like nothing happened. We all regarded him in surprise.

Damon appeared behind him with a smirk on his face, the use to be dead guy turned around to face him.

"Here" Damon said tossing the cure to the man.

"What the hell are you doing?" Stefan demanded.

"Digging up Silas" Damon announced as he started for the door "You coming, Vaughn, or not?"

Vaughn followed Damon out the door confused, Elena came downstairs just as the door shut; she looked over at us speechless.

"Well that escalated quickly" I muttered before downing the rest of my blood.

"Why did Damon give Vaughn the cure?" Stefan asked.

Elena started pacing, "Damon has werewolf venom in his system because Connor shot him. I suggested he take the cure but he out right refuses. We have to do something. If those hunters give the cure to Silas–"

"They're not giving it to Silas. Wherever Damon is taking Vaughn right now, it's to stall, because Damon hasn't had time to bury Silas' body yet. And that's all you need to know right now" Stefan interrupted.

Elena stopped pacing, "Okay, fine. We're stalling the hunters, but Damon is still dying" She argued.

"It was one bullet, and it was only laced. We still have a little bit of time. I will go to New Orleans myself and I will beg Klaus if I have to" Stefan reassured.

Hearing Klaus's name sent a pang through my heart; did this mean he would come back? I got up from the couch and poured some bourbon into my empty blood glass.

"Then it's settled. You're going to graduation" Jeremy announced as he entered the room carrying her cap and gown.

Elena hesitated, "Gradua– no, Jer, I never even sent in my college applications"

"I don't care. Mom and Dad would kill you if there wasn't a photo of you in your graduation getup" Jeremy said sternly.

"Jer, no, not if you can't be there" Elena resisted.

"Lexi will keep me company, you're going" Jeremy bossed.

Elena sighed, finally relenting; she walked to him and grabbed the cap and gown.

"Let's go graduate" She said.

The two siblings smiled at each other, I set my glass down.

"Let me change into something nicer before we go" I said running to my bag. I pulled out a nice dress and pair of heels. I flashed to the bathroom and sped changed, I was back downstairs within 5 minutes and ready to go. Elena gave me an impressed look.

"You have to teach me how to do that" She laughed.

I chuckled as well and we walked out the door to Stefan's car, we sat in the car and Stefan sat in the driver's seat trying to get a hold of Klaus to come to town and save Damon. He kept getting voicemail, I held my hand out to him and Stefan gave me a look of confusion.

"If he's going to come for anyone, it's going to be me so let me leave a message" I answered vaguely.

Stefan still looked confused but handed me the phone anyways, I hit redial and listened to the phone ring before the voicemail machine picked up, the phone beeped and I took a deep breath, "Klaus, now is not the time to decide that you are over me. I'm going to call you every 10 minutes until you get your ass here to save Damon's life and see me" I said before ending the message.

We pulled up to the parking lot near the foot ball field. I handed the phone back to Stefan and we headed to the bleachers where students in caps and gowns were milling around waiting for the ceremony to start. I saw Bonnie standing next to Matt and Caroline looking around the field in anticipation.

"Where's Elena? We can't do this without her" Bonnie said anxiously.

"I'm here" Elena said hugging Bonnie quickly "Thank you for today"

Caroline smiled brightly "I can't believe it. We're actually all here. We are all here together! Bonnie Bennett, are you crying?"

Bonnie gave a sad laugh, "This is our last hurrah before you guys go off to college" She replied.

"Before _we _go off to college" Caroline corrected.

"I…kind of sort of missed the deadline, you know, being an emotionless bitch" Elena said uncomfortably.

"Well, the perks of being a vampire – we can go wherever we want to go. We can choose our own roommates. We could – we could get a triple room!" Caroline exclaimed excitedly.

I laughed along with Elena and Stefan while Bonnie smiled with tears in her eyes, I looked around at the field full of students and families then I looked at my group of friends surrounding me and realized that Caroline was right, we could go anywhere now but I didn't know what I was going to do when Caroline went off to college life. I didn't know if I should join them or go my separate way, maybe head back to New York and continue with my music career, would I ever come back to Mystic Falls if I left? Would I ever see Klaus again?

I was brought out of my thoughts when Caroline announced, "Group hug" and pulled me into her arms.

"Ah, I don't- I don't hug" Stefan joked.

"Oh get over yourself" I said rolling my eyes.

The six of us joined in a group hug and Mayor Hopkins started the Ceremony we all quickly ran to our seats and listened to the speech he was giving.

"Welcome parents, family, and friends. What a beautiful day for a graduation. Thank you for joining us today on this special day, as we celebrate our graduates. So let's get started. John Albrecht. David Bance. Sarah Beasley. Um, not to play favorites, but I am especially proud of this next graduate, my lovely daughter: Bonnie Bennett!" He said as the graduates called by name walked on the stage.

Bonnie smiled as she approached the stage, she gave her dad a big hug and exchanged a few words with him before grabbing her diploma and exiting the stage.

"Savannah Davis. Matt Donovan. William Duncan. Caroline Forbes. Congratulations." He announced.

My mother and I stood up and clapped loudly and cheered Caroline on as she crossed the stage, she gave us a big smile and blew us a kiss before she too exited the stage. He called Elena's name and we all cheered, soon he went through the list of names and the ceremony came to an end. We all made our way to the back of the bleachers to check in on Damon and see what was happening with the veil, Stefan was on the phone with Alaric gathering information, I was on Caroline's phone calling Klaus for the third time.

I kept getting Klaus's voicemail, I hung up the phone and shook my head at Stefan indicating that I wasn't having any luck. Stefan listened to Alaric on the other line he remained silent until a loud high pitched noise rang in our ears painfully, I felt like my brain was on fire, I screamed out in agony and slowly fell to my knee's I held the sides of my head feeling like I was going to pass out. Elena, Stefan and Caroline were doing the same.

The dead witched that Caroline killed approached us slowly, the leader glared down at Caroline.

"Remember us, Caroline?" She said hatefully.

She was holding out her hand, obviously the one causing the agonizing pain in my head, black dots danced across my vision but I slowly moved to Caroline feeling the overwhelming need to protect my twin.

I glared up at the witch defiantly and tried to get to my feet, she flicked her hand and my leg snapped painfully causing me to scream out in surprise and pain. I dropped to the asphalt, I looked up and to my shock there was Klaus standing behind the witches. He grabbed one of the graduation caps Frisbee tossed it towards the witches head, effectively decapitating her. The witches head fell to the ground with a thump and the burning pain in my brain stopped abruptly.

Klaus smiled a dimpled smile and looked at the rest of the witches, "There are plenty more of these to go around. Who's next? I can do this all day" He said.

I smiled in relief and joy filled me when I heard his voice, the other witches backed down. Klaus turned to Stefan and the rest of us.

"So I'm guessing you need my blood?" He said with a smirk.

Stefan didn't say anything he just stared warily at Klaus and nodded.

"Well then let's go shall we?" He asked.

Caroline and I stayed behind to pick up around the field, Caroline turned to me as we walked to the rows of chairs.

"What are you going to do now that he's back?" She asked me curiously.

I shrugged, "I really don't know Caroline. He left to New Orleans for a reason and I doubt he's staying"

"Do you want him too?" Caroline inquired.

I stopped walking and looked at her, "I do want him to stay but it doesn't matter what I want, you guys hate him and I have to accept that. I-I think I might love him and I know it's ridiculous because I barely know him but there's something about him Caroline, something that draws me to him, I want to find out what it is" I explained.

Caroline sighed, "I told you in the hospital when you were unconscious that I wouldn't judge you. I just don't want you to get hurt Charlotte, he hurts people it's in his nature and you know he likes to play games but if you think this is what you want then I'll stand behind you even if I think this is super weird"

I smiled and pulled Caroline into a tight hug, "Thank you Care, and Congratulations on graduating"

Caroline giggled, "I'm so excited for this, it's a new adventure and we have the whole summer ahead of us"

I smiled and we continued onto ideas on what to do for the summer, Caroline headed home when evening hit, I decided to stay out for a little longer I wanted to get some more air and time to myself so I could think. I stood in front of the commencement stage with a small smile on my face, I smelled Klaus before I saw him; he appeared before me with a cute smile on his face.

The smile on my face dropped and I stared at him as he stood in front of me. I tilted my head to the side curiously before speaking.

"How did you get here so fast?" I asked.

"I was already on my way" He said.

I frowned in confusion; He pulled out a piece of paper from inside his coat pocket.

"I received Caroline's graduation announcement along with a very urgent message from her that you were in a coma, I didn't know if you were okay all I got from her was car accident and you weren't waking up, are you doing better?" Klaus asked concerned as he touched my cheek gently.

I sighed, "Well as you can see I'm not in a coma anymore, I've been better though" I said vaguely.

Klaus frowned, "I'm sorry I didn't come back sooner, I've really missed you Charlotte" He said quietly.

I looked away from him trying to keep my heart beat calm because it felt like it was about to burst from my chest.

"I've missed you too Klaus, things have been really confusing lately. I know you're going back to New Orleans as soon as we're done here" I said sadly.

He pulled me into a hug, "I have to love, there's a lot going on there. I would really love it if…if you came with me though. You're sister is graduating and I told her I would allow Tyler back as her graduation present, you have nothing keeping you here so just, come back with me, Please?" He begged gently.

I tightened my arms around him and looked up at him with a small smile on my face, "I would love to go back to New Orleans with you Klaus" I stated.

He sighed "But?"

I shook my head, "There is no but; I'll go back with you, for the summer at least. I just need to get some things before we go, I should say goodbye to my friends"

"Love, we'll get things while we are there and as for your friends, you'll see them when the summer ends" He coaxed.

"But the veil is down, I can't just leave them while they're in the middle of this" I argued.

He chuckled and kissed me on the cheek, "It will be fine Charlotte, the Bennett witch has already started on closing the veil and Silas is done for; don't let all of this hold you back"

I sighed and smiled at him brightly, "Okay let's go" I said excitedly.

He smiled back at me and led me to the football fields parking lot where and black expensive looking car sat. Klaus opened the passenger door for me like a gentleman and closed it when I got into the car.

He moved around to the driver's seat and hopped into the car before starting it and pealing out of the parking lot.

I looked over at him, "So what have I missed in New Orleans, any girls I might have to fight off?" I joked.

Klaus froze as he heard my words; He paused before looking over at me. "I have something to tell you before we get to New Orleans Charlotte"

I looked at him in panic as my heart sank to my stomach, what happened this time?


End file.
